


Золото

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bondage, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Бильбо неожиданно будит Смауга, он и понятия не имеет, в какую угодил беду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125941) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Ситуация в самом деле кажется очень несправедливой. 

Никто об этом Бильбо не предупреждал. Да, ему рассказывали истории, вставляли пару слов то тут, то там, но никто никогда не говорил ему, какой дракон на самом деле — великолепный, потрясающий, гигантский зверь, весь сотканный из драгоценных камней. Когда он впервые вылезает из золота, на долю секунды Бильбо прирастает к земле, охваченный острым сокрушительным благоговейным ужасом. Ужас проникает в каждую его клеточку, от кончиков пальцев на руках до босых ног, увязающих в груде монет. Смауг — самое крупное создание, которое Бильбо когда-либо видел; он просто _гигантский_. В этот момент Бильбо думает, что Смауг может быть больше, чем весь Хоббитон, даже весь Шир. На его фоне огромные статуи, которыми кишмя кишит Одинокая гора, кажутся лишь детскими игрушками. 

Смауг _прекрасен_. Он светится, словно создан из чистых рубинов. В его глазах мерцают такие оттенки желтого и оранжевого, каких Бильбо никогда не видел. Его лапы, переползающие через многоуровневые горы богатств, могут с легкостью раздавить его. Под твёрдой чешуёй хвоста, который проскальзывает за спиной Бильбо, таится изящество, его змеиные движения такие отточенные и плавные, что Бильбо уверен — ему никогда не выбраться отсюда. Он никогда не сможет сбежать от этого короля монстров, если только тот сам его не отпустит. 

И, тем не менее, Бильбо, спотыкаясь и запинаясь, отступает назад. Зазубренные грани драгоценных камней и монет под ногами хуже, чем грязь и камни внешнего мира, но Бильбо все равно продолжает отступать, уверенный, что в любой момент может упасть _замертво_. Он открывает рот и не знает, что сказать. Гномы велели ему не будить дракона. Но никто никогда не говорил ему, что делать, если он все-таки его разбудит.

Огромный дракон резко откидывает голову назад. Он уже вылез из золота, и остатки драгоценностей падают с его брони с оглушающим треском соприкосновения одних твердых предметов о другие. Когда Смауг тянет носом воздух, безграничная черная пучина над ним скручивается в водоворот серых облаков. Дракон открывает рот, обнажает десны, сверкнув жемчужными зубами, и ревёт… а может, зевает? Рёв оглушителен. Бильбо следовало бы прикрыть уши, прежде чем эти колоссального размера легкие не разорвали его крошечные барабанные перепонки, но он не может заставить руки двигаться. 

Наконец, Смауг переводит на него взгляд. Бильбо слабо надеется, что останется незамеченным: в конце концов, для этой зверюги он почти что мелкая мошка, ничтожная крупица. Ему нужно надеть кольцо. Не остаётся никаких сомнений, что Смауг _видит_ его. Драконий хвост сворачивается кольцами вокруг Бильбо, этого достаточно, чтобы остановить его отступление, спиной Бильбо натыкается на гигантскую стену массивного тела – обжигающе горячего тела — и с визгом отпрыгивает вперёд. Смауг опускает перед ним голову, и его дыхание обволакивает хоббита. Бильбо чувствует себя мухой, попавшей в паутину. Ужасные губы Смауга изгибаются в кривой улыбке размером с Бэг Энд. 

Когда Смауг начинает говорить, на самом деле _говорить_ , на языке, который Бильбо понимает, его сердце едва не останавливается. Голос дракона глубокий, мелодичный, он набатом отдаётся в груди Бильбо и заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками. Смауг наклоняет голову и спрашивает: 

— Пришел украсть моё золото, не так ли, малыш? — слова его звучат, словно громоподобная песня, от которой у Бильбо подгибаются колени. 

Внезапно Бильбо ощущает себя _недостойным_ , он так и не узнал, почему именно ему поручили быть взломщиком. Ведь такое занятие не для ничтожных воров, для этого нужно быть… быть…

 _Тем_ , кем Бильбо не является. Ему кажется, что он сейчас просто расплавится от жара и страха, но каким-то образом его пересохший рот открывается, и Бильбо с трудом выдавливает: 

— Нет... Кхм, нет?

— Нет? — вторит Смауг, и почему-то из его уст это слово звучит совершенно иначе. А потом он смеётся. Бильбо не знал, что драконы умеют делать такое. Бильбо ничего не знал. Голова Смауга покачивается на длинной шее, а хвост сворачивается сильнее — Бильбо снова вынужден отступить, пошатываясь на нетвёрдых ногах во влажном спёртом воздухе. 

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Смауг, взгляд фокусируется на Бильбо. Он наклоняет морду так близко к хоббиту, что тот может видеть в его глазах собственное отражение. 

Когда молчание затягивается, Смауг начинает гадать: 

— Гном? Нет, ты не один из этих... Я знаю запах гнома… но не узнаю _твоего_ запаха...

— Хоббит, — мямлит Бильбо, затем прочищает горло и повторяет громче, ведь сам король потребовал ответа. — Я — хоббит! — Смауг наклоняет голову набок. Здесь никогда не было хоббитов. 

Пока Смауг изучает его, рука Бильбо скользит в кармашек. Кольцо всё ещё там, он его чувствует. Ноздри Смауга раздуваются, будто он тоже может учуять его. Но бежать некуда. Впереди лапы, а вокруг хвост. Пальцы Бильбо выскальзывают обратно. Ему кажется, что Смауг улыбается. Словно он _знает_.

— Все хоббиты воры? — шипит дракон. Когда он говорит, из его ноздрей вырывается больше пара. Бильбо снова закашливается. Он хочет ответить отрицательно, но это сложно сделать с сажей в горле. И сложно говорить с драконом. Смауг смотрит в сторону, пока его хвост завивается туже. — Что они сказали тебе, а? Эти гадкие гномы... сказали, что я забрал все их богатства? — Его голос понижается до невозможных децибел, и Смауг снова шипит: — А где, как ты думаешь, они взяли все свои драгоценности? Они извлекают камни из земли и думают, что им всё вокруг принадлежит, жадные маленькие создания...

Бильбо… совсем не ожидал такого. Ну, разумеется, золото принадлежало гномам. Он просто всегда предполагал… на самом деле он не задавал много вопросов. И не думал, что дракон подкинет ему пищу для размышлений. Бильбо наклоняет голову, а затем с усилием возвращает самообладание. Дракон пытается одурачить его. Бильбо не так глуп, чтобы произнести это вслух, даже будучи парализованным страхом. Вместо этого он взывает: 

— Я… я согласен с тобой, Смауг! Поэтому я... я только пришёл сюда, чтобы увидеть твоё великолепие, чтобы увидеть _твоё_ могущество…

— ЛЖЕЦ! — ревёт Смауг, так громко, что трясутся дальние стены, горы безделушек обрушиваются вокруг них, и Бильбо едва не шлёпается на задницу. Морда Смауга наклоняется ближе, почти к земле, так низко, что могла бы утонуть в озере золота. Если бы Бильбо захотел, всего несколько шагов, и он мог бы забраться прямо на голову Смауга. А затем почти наверняка рвануть в сторону, словно крыса. — Лжец и вор… Если этим и является хоббит, то почему мне бы не _съесть_ его.

— Нет! — снова кричит Бильбо. — Нет, просто... эээ... — он пытается _думать_ , но это очень тяжело — пар кружит голову. Должно быть что-то, что он может сказать. Становится трудно дышать. 

— Почему я не должен это сделать? — повторяет Смауг. Его хвост змеится так близко, что некуда отступать, не говоря уже о побеге. Либо клыки Смауга, либо его хвост, и Бильбо выбирает хвост, стоя неподвижно, пока разогретая чешуя скользит вдоль спины. Его глаза закрыты. Он уверен, что умрёт, и не настолько храбр, чтобы встретиться со смертью лицом к лицу. Его всего трясёт. Подумать только, великаны, и тролли, и пауки размером с лошадей, а сейчас Бильбо не может думать о чёртовом конце. Он облапошил орков и того с кольцом, кем бы он ни был, а сейчас всё, что он может делать, это прикусывать изнутри щеку и надеяться, что смерть наступит быстро. 

— Подожди! — Бильбо резко открывает глаза. 

Не бывать этому, ведь он и правда совершил всё это, и сейчас не собирается сдаваться так легко, гномы где-то там _рассчитывают_ на него. Бильбо смотрит вверх на Смауга и молит: 

— О… о, великий Смауг, должна же быть какая-нибудь, эээ, польза от хоббита! Я пришёл сюда не по велению гномов. Я пришёл, чтобы служить тебе!

— Служить мне? — спрашивает Смауг, явно развеселившись. Когда его голова склоняется, хвост едва заметно сдвигается, и чешуйки царапают спину Бильбо. Он чувствует, как их края цепляют и рвут одежду. — Мой маленький хоббит, это я могу служить тебе, – когда рот Бильбо открывается от безусловного удивления, Смауг заливается зычным смехом и продолжает: 

— Я освободил гномов от правления их проклятого жадного короля, и возможно, мне следует и тебя освободить от боли и каторги, в которую они тебя втянули...

Если под этими словами подразумевается смерть, то Бильбо вовсе не устраивает такой расклад. Однако же, если Смауг имел в виду что-то иное, то он согласится. Торин никогда не говорил ничего о проклятом правителе. Бильбо не особенно верит словам Смауга, но цепляется за эту мысль и спрашивает: 

— Если ты имеешь в виду живым, то я… я уверен, мы сможем прийти к своего рода… эээ… соглашению... Я хочу сказать, посмотри на всё это, – когда Бильбо вскидывает руки, запястья ударяются о хвост Смауга, и он снова ощущает плоть, кипящую от жара. Бильбо уже весь покрыт грязью и царапинами, но он сгорит, он знает это, зажарится заживо. Он сглатывает и заставляет себя продолжить:

— Тебе, должно быть, нужен кто-то, чтобы перебрать всё это, провести... инвентаризацию! Рассказывать тебе истории, петь тебе песни, эээ, к-к… кормить тебя? Не хоббитом, разумеется, у хоббитов ужасное мясо, но, эээ...

— Компаньон? — выдыхает Смауг. На этот раз пар из ноздрей заставляет Бильбо почти потерять сознание, его веки тяжелеют. Слишком жарко, чтобы дышать. Он кивает, не зная, понимает ли его Смауг, и хочет ответить да, сказать хоть что-то, но вместо этого просто опрокидывается назад прямо на сплошной огонь хвоста Смауга. Улыбка дракона достигает его блестящих глаз. 

Он мурлычет: 

— Очень хорошо, — от глубокого роскошного голоса Бильбо тянет в сон. 

Хвост сжимается туже. Он в одно мгновение обвивается вокруг обмякшего хоббита, поразительно быстро, и Бильбо не может этому воспрепятствовать. Внезапно его словно сжимает питон, руки туго прижаты к бокам, и драконья плоть опаляет каждый кусочек его кожи сквозь одежду. Бильбо пронзительно кричит от боли, когда его, кашляющего и захлебывающегося, секундой позже поднимают с земли. Смауг открывает огромный рот, каждый его зуб выше Бильбо, а язык приводит хоббита в ужас. В тот же миг Бильбо опаляет горячим дыханием — он ожидает огня, но видит только больше пара, клубящегося вокруг и достаточно горячего, чтобы испепелить его. И Бильбо не может дышать, не может даже шевельнуться, он борется, но в глазах чернеет. 

Темнота окутывает его, и Бильбо не замечает, как его кладут обратно на землю. Он теряет сознание, и боль не может больше его настичь.

***

Сознание возвращается к Бильбо медленно и неуверенно. С его телом всё в порядке, но разум уверен, что так быть не должно, словно он не может быть всё ещё живым. Несмотря на это он зевает, и пытается открыть глаза, что получается со второй попытки. Бильбо смотрит вверх на потолок, или туда, где должен быть потолок, высоко, высоко над ним. Повсюду чернота. 

Его голова кренится на бок, неудобно устроенная на ложе из острых углов. Это всё золото. Огромные груды богатств, достигающие каменных стен — Бильбо поворачивает голову, снова стены. Он в маленькой комнате с очень влажным воздухом, и тёплое дыхание будто бы касается его шеи. 

Его тело дёргают вверх, и Бильбо взвизгивает, монетки вокруг звенят, перестраиваясь из кровати в импровизированное кресло. Его усаживают. Он здесь не один. Бильбо хочет достать кольцо, но руки онемели. 

Он оглядывается через плечо, пытаясь увидеть, в чём дело. Его руки связаны лоскутами ткани, запястья к локтям. И на них нет рукавов. Бильбо смотрит на плечо. На нём нет рубашки. 

Он переводит взгляд вниз и не видит на себе штанов. Не видит вообще ничего. Вся его одежда содрана с него, и сейчас ничто не покрывает его от судорожно вздымающейся груди и упругого живота до гнезда золотистых кудряшек вокруг вялого члена. Бильбо мгновенно охватывает паника, он начинает задыхаться, но неожиданно слышит перед собой звон сдвигающихся монет и поднимает взгляд.

Перед ним стоит мужчина, высокий, стройный и красивый. Не хоббит, не гном. И точно не эльф, думает Бильбо, и возможно даже не человек. У людей нет таких глаз, светящихся золотом, или рожек, растущих из головы, или длинных красных хвостов. У мужчины красные полоски кожи на боках, чешуйчатые, словно у рыбы или ящерицы. А также густые вьющиеся русые волосы на груди и длинные тонкие губы, изогнутые в улыбке. Мужчина делает шаг вперёд и мурлычет: 

— С возвращением, хоббит, — Бильбо узнаёт этот голос. 

От удивления он приоткрывает рот и едва находит силы промямлить: 

— Смауг?

— Единственный и неповторимый, — шипит Смауг, и когда его губы приоткрываются, между ровных зубов мелькает острый язык. Этот голос невозможно с чем-то спутать. Он не отражается от стен, не порождает эхо и рокот, но, тем не менее, настолько _могучий_ , что обволакивает Бильбо, словно густой парфюм. И Бильбо не может отвести взгляд. 

От Смауга и до того захватывало дух. А в этом облике он стал просто потрясающим. Самое красивое создание, которое Бильбо когда-либо видел. Смауг сокращает расстояние между ними одним широким шагом. Даже погружённый в золото по колени, он всё ещё намного выше Бильбо, и когда Смауг наклоняется вниз, его широкие плечи отбрасывают вокруг огромные тени. В настенных фонарях подрагивает огонь, мерцающий свет которого так идеально скользит по красно-персиковой коже дракона. Когда Смауг поднимает руки, Бильбо различает на них острые ногти, не особо отличающиеся от когтей. Но когда Смауг прижимает ладонь к щеке Бильбо, прикосновение кажется ему ласковым, а кожа тёплой, но не обжигающей. 

— Ты вызвался быть моим компаньоном, — говорит Смауг, пока его глаза изучают тело хоббита. Бильбо не помнит, чтобы говорил подобное, но не возражает. Смауг смотрит на него, словно всё уже решено, словно Бильбо уже принадлежит ему, стал его развлечением, его собственностью, его игрушкой. Бильбо сглатывает. Похоже, он всё ещё может быть съеден. 

Когда Бильбо удаётся заговорить снова, всё, что у него выходит, это: 

— Как...?

Смауг смеётся. Его улыбка одновременно и пугающая, и чудесная, мимические морщинки глубоко врезаются в кожу лица, пока грудная клетка сотрясается от смеха. Его огрубевшие пальцы гладят волосы Бильбо. 

— Драконья магия, малыш, — говорит он, будто всё очень просто. Смауг вздёргивает брови, явно довольный собой. И не удивительно. 

Затем он наклоняет голову в сторону Бильбо и плавным движением нависает над ним своим длинным телом, скользнув бёдрами по хоббичьим ногам. У Бильбо перехватывает дыхание от такого контакта, он задыхается, когда зубы Смауга слегка царапают его скулы. Лежащая на его груди драконья рука начинает спускаться вниз по его телу, и Бильбо чувствует, что сходит с ума. Такое не может происходить на самом деле. Голос Смауга звучит прямо в его ухе, так невероятно _чувственно_ : 

— Ты такой маленький, мой хоббит. Я бы раздавил тебя в своём настоящем теле, но я прожил много, много лет и владею магией, о которой люди забыли уже очень-очень давно. — Он нежно целует раковинку уха Бильбо. 

Бильбо кажется, что его сердце сейчас разорвётся. Рука Смауга скользит вниз по животу, замедляясь возле пупка, и Бильбо хочется посмотреть вниз, в ужасе следить за её передвижениями, но он не может отвести взгляд от драконьих глаз. Смауг улыбается, в то время как его пальцы очерчивают маленькое углубление, через которое в своё время Бильбо был связан со своей матерью. Возможно, у драконов нет пупков. Бильбо опускает глаза вниз, и Смауг прослеживает направление его взгляда. Так он же сейчас в образе человека, осознает хоббит. Пальцы Смауга путаются в золотистых кудряшках вокруг члена Бильбо, и тот стискивает зубы. Ему становится очень… неловко. 

Смауг целует его в щёку, и Бильбо зажмуривается от такой нежной ласки. Затем Смауг так же медленно целует его подбородок. Драконьи пальцы скользят вокруг основания его члена, и Бильбо вздыхает. Пальцы Смауга такие длинные, такие гладкие, такие горячие. Они обхватывают и сжимают его член, не настолько сильно, чтобы ранить, но достаточно, чтобы Бильбо сдавленно застонал. Когда он предлагал Смаугу свои услуги, он совсем не это имел в виду. 

Всё тяжелее становится думать о том, что он тогда имел в виду, и почему это вообще сейчас должно иметь значение. Хвост Смауга, толстый, словно второй член, оборачивается вокруг ноги Бильбо, поднимая её наверх. Бильбо вскрикивает из-за изменения положения, но Смауг утешающее мурлычет, лаская его щёку и его член и усыпляя беспокойство. Теперь он окончательно заполучил его. Все мысли Бильбо затапливает возбуждение, он не справляется с собой и снова смотрит на Смауга. Тот уже наполовину возбужден, и находится так близко к самому Бильбо, высокий, темноволосый и восхитительный. Бильбо сильно зажмуривается, заставляя себя отвернуться. Он даже не знал, что его влечёт к мужчинам, не говоря уже о драконах.

— Ты очарован мной, — мурлычет Смауг, словно может читать его мысли. Он мягко ласкает член Бильбо, в то время как хвост поднимается всё выше и выше, раздвигая его ноги. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали...

— Наказали? — слабо бормочет Бильбо. Ох, верно, он проник сюда по воле гномов. Трудно помнить об этом, пока Смауг покрывает его лоб ленивыми поцелуями.

— За то, что был вором и лжецом, конечно, мой маленький хоббит...

— Бильбо, — выдыхает он. Он не должен идти ему навстречу, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Голос слишком мелодичный и сладкий. Бильбо хочет услышать собственное имя, произнесённое этим голосом, даже если знает, что это безумие.

Смауг шипит: 

— Бильбо, - словно странное незнакомое слово, в котором нет никакого смысла. В драконьих глазах загорается огонёк, а затем он снова улыбается. Эта улыбка. — Ах, мой Бильбо... даааа... сейчас ты станешь моим. Моим... компаньоном...

Будучи связанным, Бильбо скорее ощущает себя рабом, но кто он такой, чтобы спорить? Он не хочет быть съеденным и не хочет, чтобы эти развратные руки останавливались. Он знает, что многое поставлено на карту, но какая разница, когда такой великолепный властный мужчина ласкает его член и так мягко его целует? Руки Смауга подхватывают Бильбо за подбородок, и голова хоббита откидывается назад, в то время как подушечка большого пальца Смауга слегка очерчивает контур его губ. Бильбо чувствует, как тяжелеют ресницы, его глаза приоткрыты, и он уверен, что его щёки горят – всё его тело горит. Лаской Смауг убеждает его открыть рот. 

А затем целует. Поначалу нерешительно, только в губы. Поцелуй целомудренный, но затем Смауг отклоняется назад, приспосабливаясь, и снова бросается в атаку. Он проводит языком вдоль нижней губы Бильбо и скользит внутрь рта, обводя стенки и линию зубов. Смауг усиливает напор, и Бильбо _тает_ , сплетаясь с ним языком. Бильбо чувствует радость Смауга, когда их языки соприкасаются, когда начинается настоящий поцелуй. Бильбо… никогда раньше такого не делал. Но Смауг знает это, и у него всё под контролем. 

Драконья магия. Это единственное объяснение. Чем дольше Смауг целует его, тем больше имён друзей забывает Бильбо, тем быстрее он превращается в ничто, тем сильнее он просто хочет, _нуждается_ в большем. Если бы он мог воспользоваться руками, он бы обнимал сейчас Смауга за шею, пытаясь притянуть его ближе к себе. Каштановые прядки, щекочущие кожу на лбу, кажутся такими обманчиво мягкими. Смауг целует его снова и снова, пока Бильбо не начинает толкаться в его ладонь, покачивая бёдрами. Смауг на мгновение замирает: 

– Тебе нравится это, маленький Бильбо... — усмехается Смауг, утверждая, а не спрашивая. 

Он медленно убирает руку, оставляя член Бильбо болезненно пульсировать. 

— Ох, нет... нет, не останавливайся... — стонет Бильбо, и понимающая улыбка Смауга обещает ему весь мир. 

Смауг рвётся вперед, впиваясь в рот хоббита так сильно, что того отбрасывает назад, а руки до боли врезаются в золото. Лежать неудобно, но Бильбо это безразлично, пока язык Смауга, его зубы и губы пожирают его. Смауг кладет руку чуть пониже его яичек, очерчивает изгиб задницы, и Бильбо хнычет в рот своего поработителя. 

Смауг на мгновение разрывает поцелуй и ведёт носом по щеке Бильбо, мурлыча так _непристойно_ : 

— Шшшш, не беспокойся, сокровище... ты не хотел, чтобы я останавливался, и я не стану… никогда не остановлюсь...

Бильбо не имел в виду... _Сокровище_? Вот кто он сейчас? Бильбо думал, что его наказывают за то, что был вором и лжецом, хотя он бы не назвал происходившее наказанием, но власть голоса Смауга заставляет верить всему, что тот говорит. Смауг потирает рукой расселину между ягодиц, находя пальцем отверстие, и Бильбо вопит, откидывая голову назад. Он непрерывно стонет, пока Смауг целует его шею, слегка пощипывая кожу зубами, намного более острыми, Бильбо в этом абсолютно уверен. Смауг что-то бормочет в его кожу, отчего Бильбо бросает в дрожь, судорога пробегает вниз по ребрам и позвоночнику, скручиваясь прямо там, где его тела касается палец Смауга. Под давлением анус слегка приоткрывается, расширяется, Бильбо чувствует головокружение от странного ощущения в теле. Он напрягается, когда Смауг засовывает палец внутрь — он почти уверен, что острые как бритвы когти разорвут его на части, но этого не происходит. 

Смауг нежно растягивает Бильбо, а затем снова целует. Он ласкает и успокаивает хоббита одной рукой и бережно придерживает его голову другой. Чем больше они целуются, тем более странно чувствовать Смауга _внутри_. Его палец кажется сухим и мозолистым, но из-за слюны Смауга, содержащей какой-то сильный афродизиак, от которого Бильбо извивается на кровати, ему это безразлично. Если Бильбо собирается стать компаньоном дракона, он сможет привыкнуть к небольшой боли. Ему кажется, что удовольствие стоит того. 

Палец изгибается внутри него, открывая, лаская и уговаривая внутренние стенки подчиниться, хвост Смауга поднимает ногу хоббита под разными углами, чтобы облегчить подготовку. Бильбо чувствует, как хвост скользит выше по его ноге, скручиваясь вокруг ляжки — насколько он длинный, Бильбо не знает — а затем он вскользь касается его бедра. Хвост змеится вниз мимо всё ещё твёрдого члена и яиц, следуя по пути пальца. Бильбо не глуп. Он знает, что это значит. Но Смауг целует его так безрассудно, что он с трудом понимает, почему это проблема. Драконий хвост достигает цели, очерчивает тугое кольцо мышц, а затем проникает внутрь. 

Бильбо потрясённо _выдыхает_. Он больше не может целоваться, и Смауг не заставляет его. Он снова напряжён, он стонет и морщится, подвывая, пока его медленно наполняет всё утолщающийся и утолщающийся чешуйчатый хвост. Поразительно, но боли нет, хотя Бильбо знает, что она должна быть. Хвост всё не останавливается и не останавливается, только ввинчивается всё глубже внутрь тела Бильбо, гораздо глубже, чем это представлялось возможным. Когда он, наконец, _наконец-то_ , останавливается, Бильбо чувствует, будто его внутренности намотали на змеевик, хотя и понимает, что это безумие. Хвост не кажется сухим, он смазан чем-то скользким, тем же болеутоляющим, возбуждающим магическим афродизиаком, который окрашивает всё яркими красками. Его дырочка растянута невыносимо широко, и Бильбо поднимает к флуоресцентным глазам Смауга совершенно беспомощный взгляд.

— Я не могу трахнуть тебя в своей настоящей форме, — сокрушается Смауг, и его хвост снова двигается, внутрь и наружу. Бильбо сжимает зубы и выдыхает. — Даже если бы ты лизал, целовал и сжимал мой член, тебе понадобился бы весь день, чтобы тщательно его обработать. Не то, чтобы ты когда-нибудь снова увидишь солнце...

Бильбо _всё равно_. Хвост снова вбивается в него, и он выгибается дугой, закатив глаза и вскидывая ногу в поиске опоры. Смауг изменяет угол и задевает что-то внутри него, отчего под веками вспыхивает солнце, оставляя хоббита оглушённым и опьянённым. Ему хочется ощутить это снова, и Бильбо бесстыдно насаживается на хвост Смауга, но это не помогает. Мучитель же просто усмехается и удерживает его на месте. 

— _Ох_...

— Но я возьму тебя в этом облике, — говорит ему Смауг, бесстыдно проводя языком полосу вверх по его лицу и прикусывая кожу над бровью. — И я могу заполнить тебя так, как тебе и не снилось, широко раскрыть, едва не разорвать тебя на части своим членом и хвостом... — перед глазами Бильбо всё плывёт, но он откидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Смауга, пытаясь изучить его лицо. Сразу двумя...? Он же не станет...

Хвост Смауга сдвигается, и Бильбо хватает ртом воздух снова и снова, палец возвращается, ощупывая растянутые мышцы, обхватывающие хвост. Палец потирает, и подталкивает, и находит способ проникнуть внутрь, уже покрытый чем-то густым и липким. Он прижимается вдоль невозможно растянутых вокруг хвоста мышц — бедная измученная дырочка Бильбо судорожно сжимается, когда внутрь и наружу выходит воздух. Что-то ещё толкается внутрь него, что-то упругое и скользкое, и Бильбо каким-то образом умудряется прижать подбородок к груди и посмотреть вниз. 

Сильный красивый член Смауга проникает внутрь и исчезает между его ног, истекая жидкостью из расщелины на головке и уже покрытый тем, что должно быть преэякулятом. Бильбо хочет сказать что-то, хоть что-нибудь – этого слишком много, ни за что не получится – но все, что он может, это умоляюще смотреть на прекрасное лицо Смауга. Слёзы покалывают уголки глаз Бильбо. Это больше, чем его маленькое тело может принять. 

Смауг целует его нос и успокаивающе гладит щёку большим пальцем: 

— Шшш, шшшшш... прекрасный маленький _Бильбо_... Я дам тебе _всё_ , о чём ты только мог мечтать...

Его член толкается внутрь, и Бильбо _пронзительно кричит_ , так громко, что, кажется, легкие взорвутся. Растяжение приносит с собой обжигающую боль, но хвост сдвигается, и член Смауга касается точки, от которой всё взрывается в ослепляющем удовольствии. Бильбо так заполнен, он уверен, что вырубится от одних лишь ощущений в заднице, не говоря уже о руках Смауга, которые блуждают по всему его телу, исследуя все линии и изгибы. Смауг целует уголки его открытого рта, и Бильбо тяжело дышит, чувствуя себя бесполезной растерянной размазнёй. Смауг вжимается в Бильбо, дюйм за дюймом, пока волоски вокруг его члена не касаются ягодиц, живот Смауга тесно прижимается к его собственному. Смауг издает восхитительный удовлетворенный стон и горловое рычание. Бильбо думает, что может умереть от перенапряжения, словно перепуганный кролик. 

Становится хуже, лучше. Смауг медлит мгновение перед тем, как вывести наполовину член, а затем снова резко толкается внутрь, его хвост двигается в унисон, и Бильбо задыхается, его грудь быстро вздымается, пытаясь продолжать дышать. Рот Бильбо остается так широко открыт, как только позволяют мышцы, и он думает, что, должно быть, струйка слюны течёт по подбородку, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Его глаза сужены почти до щёлочек, зрачки настолько широко раскрыты, что не могут ничего различить, а уши гудят от силы собственного сердцебиения. Хвост и член Смауга скользят наружу, толкаются внутрь, снова, затем ещё, ещё и ещё, так, что Бильбо отбрасывает вперед и назад по золотому ложу, монеты звенят и передвигаются вокруг него. Руки Смауга скользят вверх, обхватывая ладонями его соски, потирая их небольшими кругами, а затем щипая, и Бильбо каким-то образом умудряется проскрипеть: 

— ...П-п...прошу... прошу... – Ему нужно милосердие. Он плачет. 

Смауг сгибается, чтобы нежно слизать слёзы. Его бёдра не останавливаются, трахая Бильбо так жёстко, так невероятно жёстко, и его член, кажется, подрагивает внутри, гудит, всё в драконе живое и _горячее_. Бильбо едва может дышать. Язык Смауга скользкий и странно бугристый на его коже, раздражает его измученные нервы. Дракон целует его щёки по очереди, затем возвращается к губам. Бильбо не может целоваться так. Он сходит с ума, когда его трахают так сильно. Как может Смауг оставаться таким спокойным, таким идеальным? Бильбо умирает. 

Бильбо кончает. 

Это занимает едва ли несколько минут, но, кажется, что проходит вечность, и даже хотя ничто не прикасалось к его члену, кроме гладкой поверхности упругого живота Смауга, Бильбо взрывается семенем. Стремительный поток удовольствия заставляет Бильбо кричать так громко, что его горло надрывается, после чего он просто хрипит, сипло, беззвучно. Смауг не перестаёт трахать его ни на секунду. Он сжимает длинными руками его талию и с легкостью подтягивает тело хоббита вверх, словно пушинку, хвост вздёргивает его ногу выше, изменяя угол проникновения на такой _глубокий_. Пока разум Бильбо бурлит, кружится и обрушивается, хоббит видит в воображении самого себя, цепляющегося за массивный багровый член и пьющего драконью сперму в течение многих часов. Целого дня не хватит, так сказал Смауг? Бильбо столько не продержится. Его тело затрахают вусмерть. 

Его член едва прекращает извергаться, как снова начинает твердеть. Бильбо уже ничего не понимает. Смауг издает довольный звук в его ухо и продолжает безжалостно трахать, загоняя покрытую синяками задницу в груду богатств толчок за толчком. Бильбо отчаянно хочет освободить свои руки — ему нужно как-то держаться. Смауг слизывает струйку слюны, текущую по подбородку Бильбо, и его пальцы тянутся к тонкой шее хоббита, туго её сжимая. 

Смауг сдавливает шею все сильнее. Бильбо не может кричать, ему не хватает воздуха, чтобы сделать это, но он хрипит, задыхается и давится. Он не понимает, ведь Смауг был таким нежным, внимательным, а сейчас он выжимает из Бильбо по капле жизнь, а тот не может даже…

Смауг отпускает его горло и обрушивается поцелуем на рот Бильбо, и это так же ужасно. Ноздри Бильбо трепещут, пытаясь не дать его телу отключиться, грудь сотрясается в судорогах, но Смауг _всё ещё_ трахает его так же жёстко. Он словно играет с ним, как с игрушкой, Бильбо хочется продолжать плакать, но его организм уже обезвожен. Он должен был уже отключиться. Он не знает, почему до сих пор в сознании. Или, возможно, Смауг просто изучает его, узнавая пределы, и предательский член снова наполняется кровью и подрагивает у живота, пока Бильбо безжалостно трахают. Смауг не отпустит его рот или его задницу. Заполнит каждую его часть. Бильбо вот-вот отключится. Это так хорошо и так ужасно, и он не может дышать и…

Смауг выдёргивает хвост так резко, что Бильбо каким-то образом умудряется _закричать_ , звук теряется во рту у Смауга. Когда последний дюйм хвоста выскальзывает, член Смауга взрывается, и растягивает Бильбо изнутри, заполняя его большим количеством драконьей спермы. Смауг, наконец, отрывается от его рта, и позволяет кричать и хныкать, когда его снова наполняют, намного больше того, что он может принять. Смауг кончает и кончает, а затем вытаскивает член, и позволяет раскрытой дырочке Бильбо обильно извергать сперму. Бильбо извивается и пытается удержаться за него, но не может. Смауг отстраняется достаточно далеко, чтобы Бильбо мог хорошенько его рассмотреть, всего его. Его член все еще выплёвывает обильное количество спермы, теперь стекающей с бедер. Смауг приподнимает его, и струя окатывает член Бильбо. Бильбо моментально кончает снова. У него больше не осталось семени, но он, тем не менее, ощущает, как оргазм сочится из каждой поры на его коже. Смауг направляет член выше и выше и орошает Бильбо ещё и ещё, семя льётся прямо на грудь, а затем ударяет по лицу Бильбо, и тот закрывает глаза. Ему отчаянно необходим воздух, чтобы закрыть рот, и он сплевывает густую массу, что оказывается у него на языке, а затем поворачивает голову набок. Ослабшая струя касается его щеки, наконец, идя на убыль.

Бильбо приоткрывает один глаз, и толстый длинный изнурённый член нежно тычется в его лицо. Смауг гладит его волосы. 

Он усаживается рядом с хоббитом, пока тот задыхается, бьётся в судорогах и пытается понять, что же с ним произошло. Смауг выдыхает: 

— Даааа, - и мурлычет, — думаю, я оставлю тебя на долгое, долгое время... — он наклоняется к лицу Бильбо и мурлычет. — Мой маленький хоббит, _мой Бильбо_...

Бильбо каким-то образом умудряется посмотреть в его сторону, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Смауга. Его задница болит, и его руки болят, и его запястья болят. Но он чувствует себя _так хорошо_ , что мозг никак не может обработать настолько разные ощущения. Смауг улыбается, будто читает его мысли.

Он ложится щекой на руку, раскинувшись на золотом ложе, словно король. Длинный палец другой руки собирает липкое вещество с левого соска Бильбо. Смауг опускает этот палец в рот Бильбо и размазывает сперму по нижней губе. 

Бильбо, обезумевший и заторможенный, покорно слизывает её. Он не может даже объяснить почему. Бильбо закрывает глаза, когда сглатывает семя, и дивится тому, какой _превосходный_ у него вкус, и что он хочет ещё. В этот странный момент Бильбо трудно понять, почему он когда-либо хотел другую пищу, когда одно это может подкрепить его, быть всем, что ему нужно. 

Бильбо не может понять, зачем он пришёл сюда и не знает, почему вообще захотел служить кучке уродливых гномов, когда он может обожать это благородное создание. Он не может вспомнить, почему хотел уйти. Он никогда не уйдёт. Бильбо запоздало кивает словам Смауга. Ему хочется свернуться возле его тела, хочется заснуть. 

Смауг шепчет что-то ему на ухо, и что бы ни удерживало руки хоббита, оно пропадает. Бильбо стонет и вытаскивает руки из-за спины. Пальцы онемели, а на запястьях красные полосы от веревок. 

Бильбо переворачивается на один бок и сворачивается в тепле Смауга: идеальный кокон ослепляющей любви.

Бильбо окутывает тень. Из ниоткуда разворачиваются крылья, нежно оборачиваясь вокруг его маленького тельца, хвост подтягивает ближе, а руки и ноги обнимают крепче, мягкая щека устраивается напротив его собственной. Его укутывают и обнимают, баюкая, словно что-то очень-очень ценное. Смауг утешает его и говорит, каким прелестным дополнением к коллекции драконьих богатств он стал. Бильбо улыбается, чувствуя себя _таким согревшимся_.

Он погружается в счастливый сон, больше не желая никуда уходить.


End file.
